Living As Each Other
by yonoko ishizari
Summary: They heard something about a certain legend, but didn't realize that it was all true. Something happens unexpectedly that will shock all of them. Just wait and see...Natsume X Mikan forever!
1. Chapter 1

**Living As Each Other**

**By: Yonoko Ishizari**

Summary: They heard something about a certain legend, but didn't realize that it was all true.

Something happens unexpectedly, that will shock all of them. Just wait and see…

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its crazy characters. I just own the plot.

Mikan: You're mean, Yonoko! I'm not crazy!

Natsume: You are crazy, little girl, but I'm certainly not! Where's that authoress? I'm going to burn her into ashes!

Yonoko: (sweatdropped) I'm only getting some water, hotshot…Oh no! He found out where I am!

Natsume: So there you are!

Yonoko: (runs to Hotaru really fast) Taru, help me!

Hotaru: What is it now, Yoko?

Mikan: Hey, you! Don't get too close to MY Hotaru! And what is that nickname thingy? It's awful… (sobs) I want one too!

Natsume: Hey! Are you forgetting about me?

○○○○○☺☺☺

Yonoko: Is that YOU, Natsume? (laughs) Wanting a cute nickname? (laughs)

Mikan: (laughs with her) You're so funny, Natsume. I think you watched too much Barney lately (laughs out loud).

Natsume: What did you say? I DID just say that the authoress is forgetting about me BURNING HER!

Yonoko: Stop it, Su-ne! That's your nickname now, Sune. Isn't it kawaii? (winks)

Mikan: Sugoi! That's a cute nickname for you, Natsume! What's mine, Yoko?

Natsume: "…"

Yonoko: I think that I'm going to call you…Kian!

Mikan: It's a nice name. Thank you!

Yonoko: (shakes Mikan's hand) You're welcome and nice doing business with you.

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

Yoko, Kian, & Sune (DON'T CALL ME SUNE!): Ouch! What was that for, Hotaru?

Hotaru: For being so noisy… (blank expression)

Ruka: (comes into the scene) Where's my rabbit?

Ruka's Rabbit: (faces the camera) 'Let's begin with chapter one!'

Ruka: Ahm…This is kind of creepy…

Yuu: (sweatdropped) Enjoy reading chapter one!

**Chapter 1: The Legend of Two Lovers**

A poem about love…

Love, an essential emotion to one's own heart

Felt by those who don't want to part

Like a flower blooming at springtime

A unique fragrance that two lovers can cherish

for all time…

Two people sharing one feeling

Two minds, but only one heart

Treasure it forever by all knowing

Until your very last breathe…

By Authoress

At the classroom, the same usual atmosphere…A certain brunette came running towards her so-called "best friend." And it seems that she's late yet again…

"Ohayou, Hotaru!" said Mikan while trying to hug Hotaru with her usual cheerful self.

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

That sound coming from Hotaru's invention is not a surprise anymore in their class. It's a pretty normal day…or so they think…

"Ohayou, Ruka! Ohayou, Natsume!" greeted Mikan as her two famous classmates stepped in the room.

"Ohayou, Mikan," said Ruka blushing and smiling gently while patting his ever-so-loyal rabbit.

All the same, Natsume acted like the brunette wasn't there for yet another time.

"Natsume, you should be nice…" Yuu said suddenly.

"Stop it! I don't want to hear it! If you don't want my attitude then leave, but if you don't want to leave, then just learn to live with it!" Natsume said angrily.

"Don't fight, you two! This is my entire fault. From now on, I will not be too nice to you, Natsume," said Mikan while tears started to form at the corner of her eyes.

'You should not cry because of me' Natsume thought.

"Little girl, don't cry…I don't want anybody to see that someone's hurt because of me," whispered Natsume while handing his handkerchief to her. But then again said with a loud voice,"Shut up, polka dots! It annoys me a lot!"

'I don't know much about Natsume, but I think that he has a warm heart deep inside of him. Oh! What am I thinking? I don't know what to think anymore!' thought Mikan.

Kokoroyomi just laughed at the corner of the room. Just then…

"Ohayou, class! By the way, what's this commotion all about?" Narumi-sensei appeared out of nowhere.

"The usual…,"Sumire replied.

"Oh, I see. (winks at Mikan and looks at Natsume) Today for our lesson, I will relate to you the story or should I say the Legend of Two Lovers," Narumi-sensei gladly said.

"How boring…,"the class replied.

"It's a beautiful story with romance, action, and adventure. So I guess no one will be very bored," Narumi-sensei answered.

"Quiz afterwards," he added.

The class groaned.

"Listen carefully…This legend is said to occur or have occurred in the Alice Academy. Once long ago, two Alices which are by the way, enemies at first, became lovers. They don't show their affection with each other in public, but their friends know the whole truth. They sometimes shout to each other, have NOT NORMAL fights, hurt each other's feelings, but all the same, each one loves to do it because of love. Isn't it weird?" Narumi-sensei related.

"One faithful day, particularly the Last Dance, the couple decided to sit at a certain tree. They really want some time of privacy. By the way, is it ok to mention that I totally like the girl's outfit? I could describe it to you. It's a simple, yet elegant, draped blue dress with beadwork detail, and she matched it with two yellow-gold, diamond and semi-precious blue stone earrings, a diamond and sapphire watch, a sapphire filigree bangle, and with totally matching blue-colored wedge sandals. Back to the story, this couple loved each other so much that they decided to make a future couple happy. Suddenly, the boy's best friend came and said that he wants to duel with him for the girl. Unfortunately, the boy decided not to fight his best friend so after a while, he have been defeated by his own best friend. His best friend realized what he had done and left guiltily. The poor guy is left behind and is being washed by his own blood! Before he died, he and the girl managed to came up with something precious. If you want to know, the boy's Alice is making other's dreams come true, but his life span decreases in the process, same is true with the girl, and her Alice allows her to make beautiful trinkets with magical powers. She overused her Alice that time that she died with the one that she loves so much hand in hand. Isn't it a tragic story?" Narumi-sensei said.

"I think that there's more to that story, and besides, it's a legend isn't it?" Sumire said.

"Very observant, Sumire," Narumi-sensei replied.

"According to the legend, if a couple stumbles upon that certain tree…," Narumi-sensei added.

DING! DING! DING! DING! DING!

"Your quiz will be tomorrow, class. The substitute teacher will be the one teaching you from tomorrow onwards until I came back, so behave. Have a wonderful break," Narumi-sensei left as fast as he could after he said that.

At breaktime…

"Hotaru, what do you think will happen to the couple after they stumble into that tree?" Mikan asked curiously.

"Research about it yourself, Mikan. I'm busy with my invention," Hotaru said coldly.

"What is that invention of yours anyway?" Mikan asked again.

"Invention No. 0050, the newly improved Moron "Portable and Mini" Gun. It's small, but definitely has a large impact on whoever was blasted by it. It has new features too," Hotaru explained.

"I can't wait to test it on somebody," Hotaru said, then looks evilly at Mikan.

"Uhm…yeah. I'm going to go now, see you around!" Mikan said hurriedly then left Hotaru. She runs so fast that she bumps into somebody.

Yonoko: Let's end this chapter now. Everyone did a good job, very excellent acting. And Mr. Naru, come over here please. (whispers something)

Mr. Narumi: That's a very good plan, if I must say.

Kokoroyomi: I know what you're thinking, guys. (looks at them suspiciously)

Yonoko: Please, Koko don't tell. Don't do it. It should be a surprise to everyone.

Kokoroyomi: What if I tell it to everyone?

Yonoko: See, Sune over there? (points at Natsume's direction) I'll create a VERY, VERY violent scene between you two. Do you want that?

Kokoroyomi: (sweatdropped) My lips are officially sealed. It will be our little secret.

Yonoko: (laughs evilly)

Kokoroyomi, & Mr. Narumi: (sweatdropped) She's so scary sometimes…

Natsume: What are you talking about over there?

Yonoko: It's nothing, Sune.

Natsume: I said don't call me Sune! What if the readers got the hang of it calling me 'THAT' huh?

Yonoko: You think? You really don't have the slightest idea, do you?

Natsume: I'm going to burn YOU!

Yonoko: That is…if you can penetrate in Kian's nullifying Alice. Right, Kian?

Mikan: Right!

Natsume: One of these days…I'll get you…

Yuu: (sweatdropped) Ahm…Reviews please, readers out there…It's the first time the authoress wrote a fanfiction about Gakuen Alice, so she pleads that you shouldn't be too hard on her, but she's open for your suggestions and opinions so keep them coming…See you on the next chapter…Hopefully, something is going to happen next chapter…The authoress hopes that you enjoyed reading…Seriously, Yoko I'm not your maid…Next time, you should be the one doing this…

Yonoko in the background: A CUTE person like me should only write the script and you all do the rest.

Yuu: You ARE crazy.

Yonoko: What did you say?

Yuu: Nothing. Signing off, people…


	2. Chapter 2

**Living As Each Other**

**By Yonoko Ishizari**

Summary: They heard something about a certain legend, but didn't realize that it was all true. Something happens unexpectedly, that will shock all of them. Just wait and see…

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters. Right, Sune?

Natsume: Don't call me 'THAT'!

Yonoko: Catch me if you can… (runs around teasing Natsume)

Natsume: So, you want to play huh? (creates a fireball)

Mikan: Stop it, Sune! Don't harass our authoress!

Yonoko: Listen to her, you BIG MEANY!

Natsume: What makes you think that I will listen to you, strawberry? And YOU! (points at Yonoko) See what you've done? Now, even that strawberry uses that nickname thingy of yours.

Mikan: YOU BIG NASTY PERVERT! How did you know the design of my underwear? Are you peeking at my door again?

Natsume: You are such a dumb person, you know? For every entire week, you wear the same design of underwear. So, it shouldn't be a problem knowing what you're wearing now.

Mikan: AND HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT SCHEDULE OF MINE?

Natsume: That's for me to know, and for you to find out.

Mikan: NAT-SU-ME! (shouts angrily)

Natsume: Good. You're saying my name the right way again.

Yonoko: Forgetting about your sakka(it means writer) here…

Natsume: So, are you ready to face me now?

Yonoko: Let's see, a fireman's truck, check, protective gloves, check, safety helmet, check, Taru, check. Everything's OK.

Hotaru: How did I get involved anyway?

Yonoko: You're my friend now. And besides, Sune's flame is no match for your inventions.

Hotaru: You're right about that. Hey, wait a minute, that's just flattery.

Yonoko: Just do what I say.

Natsume: Finished talking? I can't wait to barbeque you.

Yuu: Wait, people. What about the reviews?

Yonoko: Oh yes. I almost totally forgot. Thank you for the lovely people that appreciated my story though it's my first time. Don't worry. I'll make my story even more interesting and I hope that you'll support me all the way.

Yuu: That's our authoress!

Yonoko: Yahoo, me! Get ready for second chapter. Enjoy reading!

**Chapter 2: Is It For Real?**

"Uhm…yeah. I'm going to go now, see you around!" Mikan said hurriedly then left Hotaru. She runs so fast that she bumps into somebody.

"Gomen nasai, Ruka," Mikan said with an I'm-so-very-truly-sorry look.

"I'm alright, Mikan. Don't worry. It's my fault actually. I'm not looking where I'm going," the blond boy said calmly while hiding the blush on his face.

"You're not ok, Ruka. Look, your face is bright red. I have to take you to the clinic," Mikan said worriedly while slightly holding Ruka's cheeks.

"Stay away from me! Oh, I'm so sorry. That just came out of my mouth unexpectedly. By the way, why are you running so fast huh?" Ruka asked.

"It's just that Hotaru has a new invention again, and she said that she can't wait to test it on somebody, and somehow I got the feeling that it's going to be me again," Mikan said with a sweat drop.

"That Imai's going too far sometimes. Are you sure that you are her best friend?" Ruka asked curiously, seeing that Mikan is always hit by Hotaru's most favorite invention, the Idiot Gun.

"Why do you ask? I know that Hotaru's a bit weird and don't show her real feelings at all, but deep inside of her I know that she truly cares about me. And I think that the reason why she keeps her cool side is that she doesn't want anybody know her weak points. By the way, why are you running so fast, Ruka?" Mikan asked.

"Your friendship with Imai is just so complicated. It's one of the wonders of the world. And I'm running so fast because I can't find Natsume anywhere. Have you seen him?" Ruka asked.

"No, I haven't seen him since break time," Mikan replied.

"Oh, I see. Well, nice bumping into you. I'm going to find him now," Ruka said before leaving.

"That Natsume, where did he go now?" Mikan said, talking to herself.

"I know a place where he might have been!" Mikan said while going to that direction.

After a minute or so of walking…

"So there you are, Natsume! Ruka is looking all over for you," Mikan said cheerfully, then sat next to Natsume. They are in their most favorite spot in whole of Alice Academy, the cherry blossom.

"Why are you giving Ruka such a hard time of finding you? You can just simply tell him that whenever you are lost, you're just resting here beside this cherry blossom. It's that simple you know?" Mikan blabbered.

"I just want to rest now, strawberries. Now, go away," Natsume said lazily.

"He's your best friend, so he should know where you are. Don't you care that he's worrying so much about you?" Mikan asked.

"Shut up! Don't act like you really know me! We're not close or anything like that so don't bother telling me such crazy things. I know that Ruka worries about me so much. I know that, because he is my best friend, but can you let us handle our own problems and worry about your own problems. And seeing as it is, a noisy person like you knowing about this place is already enough. I picked this place as my quiet spot and you already ruined THAT atmosphere," Natsume said harshly making Mikan cry.

"Sorry for being such a noisy person! Sorry that I annoy you a lot! Sorry for being myself! But this is my true real self and no one, and I really mean no one can take that away from me! But I have to ask you one favor though. Since you really don't own the property, can I stay here every time I have a problem? It just feels so relaxing in here," after Mikan said that, she fell asleep.

"Little girl, wake up! Ok, if you want to, I will let you stay here whenever you have a problem, but don't sleep right here, right now. Wake up!" Natsume said before he himself drifts to sleep.

Yonoko: They are now having their most wonderful dream. Let's start with Mikan, shall we?

Mikan's Dream:

"Hotaru, Ruka, Yuu, Grandpa, Tsubasa, Misaki, Mr. Narumi, the special ability class, all of my loved ones are here," Mikan said with cheerfulness.

"Mikan, let's go and have a picnic at the beach. That will be great fun!" Hotaru said with sparkles on her eyes.

"Oh Hotaru, you can now fully express yourself with nothing to hide," Mikan said excitedly.

"What's wrong, Mikan? It seems that you have lost your mind in the clouds again," Hotaru said with a smile.

"Let's have some fun at the beach!" Mikan is now in good spirits. It seems that this wonderful dream is beginning to be a reality for her.

"We're going to the beach everyone!" Mikan's grandpa said.

"I'll drive us directly to the beach, and to a very special place that Mikan will surely like afterwards!" Mr. Narumi added.

"Help me cook here, Mikan and Tsubasa, and you too Ruka. Prepare all the other equipment and place it in the car, the rest of you. We're going to have so much fun that everyone will forget who they are, and just have fun with us for all eternity," Misaki said with a small smile placed on her lips.

"Start with it, guys," Misaki again.

"I'm so happy, happy, happy, but I think that I'm forgetting something special. Well, must be my imagination," Mikan said to herself.

Natsume's Dream:

"Hello, Natsume. So, you are awake already," Ruka said.

"Why? What happened to me?" Natsume said while his eyesight was in a state of dimness.

"You passed out on me, you know? I was so worried about you," Ruka said with an expression that Natsume can't understand.

"You were worried about me? I think that someone already told me that you're worried about me, but what the heck? Tell me, you aren't worried about me now huh?" Natsume asked.

"I'm not worried right now, ok? By the way Natsume, do you know anyone with a dark expression, a creepy glare and wears a mask?" Ruka described.

"Why? Did he do something to you? Are you hurt?" Natsume asked.

"He didn't even touch me, Natsume. And he has a message for you. He said that you did a great job, they don't need your Alice anymore, no more missions are to be given to you, and that someone precious to you will not be harmed. What does he mean by that?" Ruka asked in an I-want-to-know-the-truth tone.

"Don't fret, Ruka. It's all over. Our hardships are all gone, and I can live my own life now with my own terms," Natsume said.

"That seems to need a big celebration! I know! I'm going to plan a party especially for us when no one can even disturb us the slightest bit! And I mean no one!" Ruka exclaimed.

'Where have I heard that line before? It's seems that time is repeating itself. Oh now, what am I thinking? The academy won't give me missions anymore, so that means that I am now free from doing things for them. I must celebrate with my best friend at times like this, but why do I feel that something's not right. Why do I feel this kind of emptiness inside me? Shocks! What's happening to me already? I'm talking with my own mind' Natsume thought.

Yonoko: Let's go back to Mikan's dream.

"This day is so much fun! I would like to spend all the days of my life like this. 'Are you really sure?' Hey, someone's talking in my head" Mikan said with a bit of nervousness.

"What's wrong, Mikan? Is everything alright?" Yuu said with slight loneliness in his voice.

'There's someone that needs you out there. Try to remember very carefully. It's the person that you care about and maybe…love' the person in Mikan's mind said.

Natsume's dream:

'You're having so much fun that you are forgetting someone that could change you. Someone that offers more than you seek. It is someone, a person that you're willing to die for. Try to remember everything.' it's the person in Natsume's mind.

Both in their dreams;

'Seek the place where your heart leads you. It's a special place that only you two know. The path that you seek can be hard to find, but with courage and determination, it could be easy to find. After which, you shall now make a wish. It is a wish that can be granted if it's for the one that you truly care for. Find your way to the path of light. Don't be deceived by what you see. Those things are merely distractions that will force you to have an endless night. Go forth and seek what you truly desire. This is henceforth our last message' it's now two persons that spoke in unison in Mikan and Natsume's mind.

'Who is that person that they are talking about?' Mikan and Natsume thought in unison.

'Natsume!' Mikan thought.

'Mikan!' Natsume thought.

As soon as they thought that, the people around them became much nicer to them, but they said again in unison, "This is only a wonderful dream! I have to go back!"

After that, there came a path of light, and the two decided to follow it. Once they found the place, namely the cherry blossom, they gave their wishes and POOF! They came back to reality, but what is this?

Mikan woke up feeling kind of strange, so is with Natsume. They looked at themselves and thought that they were dreaming again. Then, they looked at the person beside them…

"What happened to us, Natsume?" Mikan asked.

"Do I have to spell out the obvious?" Natsume said irritably.

Do you want to know why they are acting like that? It's because, looking at the person beside them is like looking at a tall mirror seeing their own reflection…

Yonoko: So, do you like the second chapter?

Natsume: Of course they don't, Yonoko. They will not like it if I don't. OK?

Yonoko: (sobs) That's so mean for you to say.

Natsume: The first reason, you annoy me so much like strawberries over there. (pointing at Mikan) Second, that Sune as a nickname for me is just so lame. Thirdly, don't get the wrong idea that I like that girl, ok?

Yonoko: But I didn't say anything about YOU liking her. (evil eyes staring at Natsume)

Natsume: How come you always like to pair up a dumb person like that to me?

Mikan: Hey, I heard that, Sune!

Yonoko: (sobs) But you just look so cute together. Isn't that right, readers?

Natsume: Whatever you say, just don't make cutesy and romantic scenes between me and her alright?

Yonoko: I haven't even started yet, but don't worry I'll make sure that it will never happen. (winks at the readers) Then whispers, "Just kidding."

Yuu: (sweatdropped) Here we go again…

Yonoko: I'll really appreciate your reviews, people. Your commentaries and suggestions will be a great help to me. And please help me with my SUNE problem. He is acting so strangely when we're talking about a certain brunette. You know what I mean. Well, ciao, and I hope that you enjoyed reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Living As Each Other**

**By Yonoko Ishizari**

Summary: They heard something about a certain legend, but didn't realize that it was all true.

Something happens unexpectedly, that will shock all of them. Just wait and see…

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters. Besides, Sune will probably do something about it if I do own it.

Natsume: How many times will I have to tell you to stop calling me Sune! (fireballs included)

Yonoko: You're saying it yourself now, very good. (pats his back)

Natsume: Yoko! (creates more fireballs)

Yonoko: I see you've improved a lot. Now, you're calling me by my nickname too! Hurray!

Natsume: Tell me what you put in that juice that I just drank, Yoko! (more and more fireballs)

Yonoko: Um…What juice? What…what are you talking about? I…don't know anything about that. (sweatdropped)

Natsume: Why do I suddenly feel so tired? (falls over) Zzzzz….

Yonoko: (tipy toes then touched Sune with a finger) Mwahahahaha! He's finally asleep. Phase 1: complete. Phase 2: ongoing.

Kokoroyomi: Are you sure about this?

Mr. Narumi: Yoko, don't you think that this plan is a little bit too much?

Yonoko: Of course not! It's totally under control. And before the plan, I really want to thank nikkiru, izumi/aher-kun, Ms. Cherrywolf, chaomi, denslashdenise, and dbzgt2004 for your reviews, and also to the readers out there! So, are you ready for the next chapter?

(Audience: Yes! Bring it on! We want it!)

Kokoroyomi: You're off to dreamland again, huh?

Mr. Narumi: (whispers to Koko: She may be a part witch and crazy after all. Maybe, Natsume's telling the truth.)

Kokoroyomi: (whispers to Mr Narumi: If it's true, hnn…creepy.)

Yonoko: If you're talking about me as a witch or crazy beyond all reason, dream on, people! I'm not, mwahahahaha!

Mr. Narumi & Kokoroyomi: She definitely acts like one.

Yonoko: So, Natsume influenced you huh? Help me decide on what potion to give you then.

Mr. Narumi: We're not saying anything. Right, Koko? (sweatdropped)

Kokoroyomi: Nothing to talk about. (sweatdropped)

Yonoko: Why are you so offensive all of a sudden? I'm only joking. Did you think that I actually have magical potions?

Mr. Narumi & Kokoroyomi: Kind of…what about that juice that Natsume drank?

Yonoko: I'll tell you at the end of the chapter, ok? Here begins Chapter 3!

**Chapter 3: They Will Not Know…Right?**

"What happened to us, Natsume?" Mikan asked.

"Do I have to spell out the obvious?" Natsume said irritably.

Do you want to know why they are acting like that? It's because, looking at the person beside them is like looking at a tall mirror seeing their own reflection…

"Why did this happen? What was that dream all about? How will we survive in the cruel world like this? I don't want to be a boy! What will everyone say?" Mikan shot so many questions all at once that Natsume didn't know what to answer first. But after a while…

"Don't ask silly questions. Even I don't know what happened, but be sure to remember one thing," Natsume said.

"What's that?" Mikan asked.

"Be sure not to tell anybody about this. Hotaru and Ruka must not know about this as well. We should live our lives like always. This will be the plan temporarily until we know how to get back to our original bodies," Natsume said.

"That's easy for you to say! I don't want to be you. You're pretty mysterious to other people. Besides, how will I act?" Mikan asked.

"Act like me and I will act like you which is totally disgusting by the way. We should try to realize that this is a big problem for the two of us if they knew about this. Understood, polka-dots?" Natsume said.

"Understood. And by the way, I should be the one calling you polka-dots because you're the one wearing it. Hahaha," Mikan was hysterical.

"You're right. I will change your lame style, and with it…your polka-dots," Natsume said teasingly.

"Let's just see about that, Natsume. Think about what I can do to your precious mysterious style. It's all going to change," Mikan also said teasingly.

"Whatever you do, I'll be two steps ahead of you," Natsume said.

'What does he mean?' Mikan thought.

DING! DING! DING! DING!

"Classes are about to start!" Mikan said.

"Let's go back quickly, and remember what I said earlier. Nobody should ever know," Natsume said.

They didn't seem to notice, but someone saw them from a nearby bush. It was Ruka Nogi. 'What are they doing together?' He thought. Fortunately, he didn't hear about Mikan and Natsume's talk.

Next period: Mr. Ginno's class, Will he notice?

"Ms. Sakura, could you solve this problem?" Mr. Ginno said.

Written on the board was a Math problem which was probably too hard for poor Mikan, but fortunately, Natsume's the one in her body. When Mr. Ginno said that, Mikan and Natsume stood at the same time to everybody's surprise. Mikan in Natsume's body realized her mistake and instantly sat down. Natsume on the other hand, went to the blackboard and solved the problem. To everybody's surprise…Mikan solved the problem correctly. Mr. Ginno's eyes popped out and everyone in the classroom, except for Mikan in Natsume's body stood up.

"What?" Natsume in Mikan's body said.

Suddenly, Kokoroyomi did a very strange thing. He read Mikan's mind! Which was by the way, Natsume in Mikan's body.

"Why is everybody so surprised? Oh I forgot about what happened. Koko, are you reading my mind?" Mikan or rather Natsume in Mikan's body said angrily. Then, another strange thing happened. Mikan or should I say Natsume in Mikan's body created fireballs that is now surrounding Kokoroyomi. Mikan in Natsume's body immediatedly ran to Natsume in Mikan's body and nullified Natsume's alice. After what happened, everyone became suspicious.

"What happened to you two? What just happened?" Mr. Ginno asked.

Yonoko: Sorry to end this chapter so soon, people. It's just that I'm so busy lately with all of the exams. It's hard to be in high school! Anyways, I hope that all of you will be contented with this chapter. I'll really appreciate reviews, criticisms, suggestions, and anything at all.

Kokoroyomi: So, now that it's finished, can you tell us what's on Sune's juice?

Yonoko: Wow, Koko! You too! You're calling Natsume by his nickname!

Mr. Narumi: (whispers to Koko: It's not that. Right, Koko? It's because you're scared of her, right?)

Kokoroyomi: (whispers to Mr. Naru: Totally!) Hey! You're changing the topic Yoko! Not fair!

Yonoko: Ok. Fine. The juice has…(cough)

Mr. Narumi: What is it?

Yonoko: (cough) (cough) (cough) (cough) (cough) (cough) (cough) (cough) (cough)

Kokoroyomi: I think that she means that she's going to tell us next chapter, readers.

Mr. Narumi: Seems like it. Huh…


End file.
